


good cop bad cop

by Achika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone is cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good cop bad cop

The thing about Akashi, Nijimura thought, was that he was pretty damn self sufficient. It was great, not having to babysit, and sometimes both hilarious and worrying to watch from behind the one way mirror. 

Akashi was entirely capable of playing both Good Cop and Bad Cop, able to make the switch in a matter of seconds. That kind of psychological warfare left the suspects disoriented and pretty much always led to the truth. Only Imayoshi was as good at it. 

Chief Sanada might be ok with tactics that hit quite a few points on the Emotional Abuse Checklist, but Nijimura was definitely not.

“Alright Akashi,” Nijimura said, opening the door to the interrogation room. Aomine and Murasakibara were on the other side of the glass, snacking and watching the show.

“I’ve got it from here, why don’t you go get some coffee,” 

Akashi frowned, but nodded and left. 

Nijimura sat down in Akashi’s unoccupied chair and looked across the table at the suspect.

This one would be easy.


End file.
